medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
Below is a list of the assorted merchandise produced in relation to the Medaka Box series. About Companies Several companies produce toys and other related merchandise, though the main companies releasing Medaka Box products are Movic co., Ltd., Cospa, Inc., and Bandai Co., Ltd., the latter of which is well known in Japan for producing toys for every acclaimed Weekly Shōnen Jump title. Books Published by Shueisha. Manga Volumes *Regular Volumes (a.k.a. tankōbon). : Light Novels *Kuguhara Messhi's Ravenous Rule and Naginoura Sanagi's Forced Vote *Eburi Richigi's False Modesty and Mukueda Shikii's Trash Manifestation *Good Loser Kumagawa Novel Version (Part 1) "Suisou is Full of Wriggling Brains" *Good Loser Kumagawa Novel Version (Part 2) "The Zugzwang of Suisou Management" *Medaka Box Juvenile: Novel Version Blue-ray/DVD : Medaka Box DVD Volume 1 Merchandise.jpg|Volume One DVD Volume 2 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Two DVD Volume 3 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Three DVD Volume 4 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Four DVD Volume 5 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Five DVD Volume 6 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Six Medaka Box Abnormal Abnormal DVD Volume 1 Merchandise.jpg|Volume One Abnormal DVD Volume 2 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Two Abnormal DVD Volume 3 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Three Abnormal DVD Volume 4 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Four Abnormal DVD Volume 5 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Five Abnormal DVD Volume 6 Merchandise.jpg|Volume Six Sentai Filmworks Sentai Filmworks DVD Volume 1 Merchandise.jpg|Season One Complete Collection Sentai Filmworks DVD Volume 2 Merchandise.jpg|Season Two Complete Collection CDs Singles *HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition) by Minami Kuribayashi *HAPPY CRAZY BOX (First Press Limited Edition) by Minami Kuribayashi *Take Me to the Flower Garden by Medaka Kurokami (C.V. Aki Toyosaki) *BELIEVE (Regular Edition) by Minami Kuribayashi *BELIEVE (First Press Limited Edition) by Minami Kuribayashi *Guardian Hearts PARADOX by Aki Hata *Medaka Box DJCD Vol.1 Soundtracks *Medaka Box Original Soundtrack Vol.1 *Medaka Box Abnormal Original Soundtrack By Bandai Manufactured by Bandai Co., Ltd. Student Council Medaka Box T-Shirt.png|Student Council Medaka Box T-Shirt Design Narikiri T-Shirts.jpg|Narikiri Medaka Box T-Shirt Design Microfiber Mini Towel.jpg|Medaka Box Microfiber Mini Towel Student Council Pattern Medaka Box Swings.jpg|Medaka Box Swings Medaka Box Mouse Pad.jpg|Medaka Box Mouse Pad By Broccoli Manufactured by Broccoli Co., Ltd. Kurokami Medaka Amulet.jpg|Kurokami Medaka Amulet Hitoyoshi Zenkichi Amulet.jpg|Hitoyoshi Zenkichi Amulet Shiranui Hansode Amulet.jpg|Shiranui Hansode Amulet Akune Kouki Amulet.jpg|Akune Kouki Amulet Kikaijima Mogana Amulet.jpg|Kikaijima Mogana Amulet Medaka Box B2 Tapestry.jpg|Medaka Box B2 Tapestry A6 Ring Binder.png|Medaka Box A6 Ring Binder Medaka Box Mug.png|Medaka Box Mug Medaka Box Clear Bookmarker Set.jpg|Medaka Box Clear Bookmarker Set Kurokami Medaka Cushion.jpg|Kurokami Medaka Cushion Medaka Box Microfiber Mini Towel Kurokami Medaka.jpg|Medaka Box Microfiber Mini Towel Kurokami Medaka By Bushiroad Manufactured by Bushiroad Inc. Medaka Box Storage Box Collection Vol.50.jpg|Medaka Box Storage Box Collection Vol.50 Medaka Box Deck Holder Collection vol.95.jpg|Medaka Box Deck Holder Collection vol.95 Sleeve Collection HG Vol.329 Medaka Box Kurokami Medaka.jpg|Sleeve Collection HG Vol.329 Medaka Box Kurokami Medaka Sleeve Collection HG Vol.330 Medaka Box Shiranui Hansode.jpg|Sleeve Collection HG Vol.330 Medaka Box Shiranui Hansode Sleeve Collection HG Vol.331 Medaka Box Kikaijima Mogana.jpg|Sleeve Collection HG Vol.331 Medaka Box Kikaijima Mogana Medaka Box Plans for School Flower Garden.jpg|Medaka Box Plans for School Flower Garden By CM's Corporation Manufactured by CM's Corporation. Gutto Kuru Figure Collection Kurokami Medaka (PVC Figure).jpg|Gutto Kuru Figure Collection Kurokami Medaka (PVC Figure) By Cospa Manufactured by Cospa, Inc. Kurokami Medaka Strap.jpg|Kurokami Medaka Strap Hitoyoshi Zenkichi Strap.jpg|Hitoyoshi Zenkichi Strap Shiranui Hansode Strap.jpg|Shiranui Hansode Strap Akune Kouki Strap.jpg|Akune Kouki Strap Kikaijima Mogana Strap.jpg|Kikaijima Mogana Strap Kumagawa Misogi Strap.jpg|Kumagawa Misogi Strap Medaka Poster T-Shirt.jpg|Medaka Poster T-Shirt Hakoniwa Academy Student Council Executive T-Shirt.jpg|Hakoniwa Academy Student Council Executive T-Shirt Kumagawa Misogi White T-Shirt.jpg|Kumagawa Misogi White T-Shirt Kumagawa Misogi Charcoal T-Shirt.jpg|Kumagawa Misogi Charcoal T-Shirt Medaka Box Cup.jpg|Medaka Box Cup Kurokami Cushion Cover.jpg|Kurokami Medaka Cushion Cover Kurokami Medaka Shoulder Tote Bag.jpg|Kurokami Medaka Shoulder Tote Bag Kumagawa Misogi Shoulder Tote Bag.jpg|Kumagawa Misogi Shoulder Tote Bag Kumagawa Misogi Folding Fan.jpg|Kumagawa Misogi Folding Fan By Gainax Manufactured by Gainax. Kikaijima Mogana's Glasses.jpg|Kikaijima Mogana's Glasses Medaka Box Abnormal Cels.jpg|Medaka Box Abnormal Cels By Hobby Japan Manufactured by HobbyJAPAN CO. Kurokami Medaka Ribbon.jpg|Kurokami Medaka Ribbon Hitoyoshi Zenkichi Ribbon.jpg|Hitoyoshi Zenkichi Ribbon Shiranui Hansode Ribbon.jpg|Shiranui Hansode Ribbon Akune Kouki Ribbon.jpg|Akune Kouki Ribbon Kikaijima Mogana Ribbon.jpg|Kikaijima Mogana Ribbon Medaka Box Smart Phone Pouch.jpg|Medaka Box Smart Phone Pouch Medaka Box Keyboard Cover.jpg|Medaka Box Keyboard Cover Medaka Box Luncheon Mat.jpg|Medaka Box Luncheon Mat Medaka Box 3D Poster.jpg|Medaka Box 3D Poster By Hobby Stock Manufactured by Hobby Stock. Medaka Box Fastener Charm Collection.jpg|Medaka Box Fastener Charm Collection By Lana Manufactured by Lana Co., Ltd. Smartphone Case Sticker.jpg|Smartphone Case Sticker Custom iPhone Cover.jpg|Custom Cover iPhone 4/4S By Max Factory Manufactured by Max Factory. Kurokami Medaka (PVC Figure).jpg|Kurokami Medaka (PVC Figure) By Megahouse Manufactured by Megahouse Co., Ltd. Cutie Figures.jpg|Medaka Box Mascot Cutie Figures By Movic Manufactured by Movic Co., Ltd. Strap.jpg|Cellphone Strap Tote Bag.jpg|Tote Bag Quotations Hand Towel.jpg|Quotations Hand Towel Student Council President Armband.jpg|Student Council President Armband General Affairs Manager Armband.jpg|General Affairs Manager Armband Clear File.jpg|Clear File By SEGA Manufactured by Sega Corporation. Medaka Box High-Grade PVC.png|Medaka Box High-Grade PVC Medaka Box Mini Display Figure.png|Medaka Box Mini Display Figure Medaka Box Pocket Watch.png|Medaka Box Pocket Watch Medaka Box Tapestry.png|Medaka Box Tapestry By Shueisha Manufactured by Shueisha. Medaka Box Calendar 2013.jpg|Medaka Box Calendar 2013 By Wave Manufactured by Wave. Kurokami Medaka Beach Queens Version (PVC Figure).png|Kurokami Medaka Beach Queens Version (PVC Figure) Shiranui Hansode Beach Queens Version (PVC Figure).png|Shiranui Hansode Beach Queens Version (PVC Figure) By Yanoman Corporation Manufactured by Mann and Co., Ltd Jigsaw Puzzle.jpg|500 Piece Medaka Box Jigsaw Puzzle Category:Medaka Box Category:List